


Nobody ought to be alone on Christmas

by illshowyoulater



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illshowyoulater/pseuds/illshowyoulater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely people. One holiday.<br/>A Christmas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody ought to be alone on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> To the closet romantics out there. You know who you are.
> 
> For more David and Gillian (those epic trolls) visit us here: http://ill-show-you-later.tumblr.com/

Christmas Eve in New York City was cold and wet. The rain pelted against the windows while the wind howled in between the crevices of each building. With the exception of the lights from the Christmas Tree, his apartment was dark. Almost gloomy. The melancholy cords that vibrated through his acoustic guitar kept him company in the empty living room. When his phone lit up and vibrated loudly, his fingers slid uncomfortably off of the strings so that he could see who it was. The name surprised him. Without another glance at the guitar, he dropped it to his lap and answered the call. "Hello?" There was no response at first and then came her soft, familiar voice, "David? Why do you sound so confused?" He recognized Gillian’s voice at once. The smile that crossed his lips was unintentional. "I'm just surprised to hear from you that's all." Her low giggles made his smile grow wider. "It's Christmas. Why are you surprised?" In the hopes of making her smile, David took the opportunity to tease her. "Well, miss busy bee. You didn't answer my email earlier so I figured you were too busy to talk to your favorite friend." 

He could practically hear her grin through the phone. “I was kind of busy you know, getting my kids off...” David’s legs felt restless. He stood up, but the feeling didn’t go away. “I’m just kidding. I forgot that you weren’t going to have them this year.” Gillian sighed. “Yeah, your kids aren’t with you either, are they?” David cleared his throat before responding, “Nope.” Their conversation had grown too serious, too fast. Uncomfortable in the unbearable silence, he cracked a joke. “But you know, having an empty nest isn’t all that bad. I can sit here in my underwear all day.” The sadness in his voice wasn’t masked by his joke. She didn’t want to bring him down by commenting on it. “Are you in your underwear?” David chuckled. “Oh. No I’m not. But I could be. Are you in your underwear?” Pleased that she had lifted his spirit, she giggled. “I don’t know. Why don’t you come to your door and find out.”

It took his usually fast paced brain a long time to piece her words together. “What?” Gillian groaned. “Come to your door.” His face was filled with confusion. Forgetting that she couldn’t see him, he shook his head. “Hurry up.” She demanded. David’s feet worked on their own accord as he moved to his front door. When he opened it, and saw her standing there with a sly grin, his breath hitched in his throat. She had rendered him speechless. “Are you going to let me in?” He opened the door wider and stepped aside. “What are you doing here?” She held out a large Starbucks coffee cup. He took it with big, confused eyes. Gillian held up a crinkly take-out bag. “I thought we could have coffee. And dinner.” His mouth fell open. “But, you said, you said that you were too busy.” He had a lot of questions. He didn’t know how to ask any of them. Gillian’s smile grew even larger. “I need to make time for the people I care about.” Her words made his brain click into overdrive. Before he could think too much, she wrapped her arms around him. “Nobody should be alone on Christmas.” She whispered. Unable to respond, David returned her hug and thanked her in the only way that he knew how.


End file.
